Dharma Stories
by muzical
Summary: Deleted scenes from my story, 'Lost in Time.' Miles/OC
1. February 19, 1975

**AN: This is the first chapter in my Dharma series. I'm not sure how many chapters it will be, most likely around six though. They will take place during chapters 6-9 of my fic _Lost in Time _and are deleted scenes. If you haven't read that, this might lead to some confusion. Thanks in advance for reading!**

_**

* * *

**__**July 2, 1974**_

We had been here for nearly six months now. It didn't feel like it, as we had settled into a quiet routine, staying just under the radar. Mostly everyone thought of us as late recruits, not paying attention to the fact that we were never recruited. It wasn't so bad; we had showers with running water, food we didn't have to hunt and record players.

The last one was a personal favorite of mine. Being without music for so long had started to drive me slightly loony. I was glad that we now had music and records.

The summer term had started and I was, yet again, an aide. It wasn't so bad, though I was tired of cleaning up messes.

It was after school and I was cleaning up the mess from the end of the day art project. The teacher I was working with, Beth Adams, had left already for a faculty meeting, leaving me with the mess. Paint and crayons were strewn across the counters. If only the kids had remembered to clean up after themselves. I could be home right now.

"Kalie?" I turned toward the door, smiling as I recognized the voice. "Do you have a minute?"

"Horace. This is a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" I wiped my wet hands on a towel and leaned against the counter.

"Well, as you know, Olivia will be leaving at the end of this term. After speaking with the other teachers, we would like for you to take over her position."

I stared at him for nearly a minute, shocked that he would offer me the position. The school officials had said they would probably make me a teacher next term, but I didn't believe it. "Wow. Thank you very much."

"You're very welcome," he said with a smile. "The new term starts September 1st and you'll be teaching 5th level. Get with Olivia and she'll give you whatever extra materials she has. Horace's smile had spread to a small grin, one of the few I had ever seen.

"I will. Thank you again."

I waited until Horace left, and I was sure he was out of earshot, before squealing. I know it's immature, but how exciting was this? I was going to be teaching! And it was a decent grade level too, not like upper secondary students, like 17 year olds. I like ten year olds; they don't talk back (too much) and still give hugs.

As quickly as I could, I finished cleaning up the mess and put everything away. When the paints were stocked in the cabinet, brushes laid in the drawer and paper filed in the cabinet, I clicked off the lights and headed towards home.

I power-walked the entire way home, my long hair billowing behind me. "Juliet?" I called, jogging up the steps. "Juliet, are you home?"

I jiggled the handle, frowning when I discovered it locked. Juliet wasn't home. I needed to tell someone my good news; otherwise I might burst with excitement. Turning on the porch, I glanced across the road. The only person I knew would be home was Miles. Did I really want to go over there? Especially after he told me numerous times I didn't look old enough to be teaching?

Sighing, I walked down the steps and across the sidewalk. I needed to tell someone and I had worse options, Phil for instance. The security guard was just creepy, even though I barely knew him. Jogging up the steps, I knocked softly on the door. "Come on, Miles," I whispered while impatiently tapping my foot. "Be home."

To my surprise, and happiness, the door swung open, revealing Miles in his jeans and worn Geronimo Jackson tee-shirt. "What are you doing here?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Ignoring his tone of voice, I grinned. "I have good news and no one to share it with. You just happen to be the only one of our friends home, so you're the lucky recipient."

"Oh joy to me," he replied with an eye roll. "Come in." He stepped aside and I shut the door behind me.

I hadn't been in his house since before Daniel had moved to Ann Arbor. It wasn't quite as messy as I had thought. A few random books were scattered around discarded Dharma jumpsuits. Sadly, my house had looked worse a few weeks before. "So, what's your news?"

"What?" I pulled my eyes from the pair of boxers draped over the back of the couch and turned toward him. "Oh, my news. Guess who is going to be the newest teacher at the school?"

It took him a moment to respond. I wasn't sure if this was because he wasn't interested or had nothing to say. Probably the former, but with Miles, you rarely could tell. "So they actually gave you a teaching job?" He sat on the couch while I stood awkwardly by the door. "I didn't think they'd do it."

Raising an eyebrow, I shook my head. "Glad to see my friends have confidence in me and my abilities. Fine. Sorry for disturbing you."

I turned and opened the door, not bothering to wait for a goodbye. I closed the door behind me and slowly made my way down the steps. So much for my good mood lasting until dinner. "Kalie, wait." The door opened and I turned, watching Miles walk down the steps, barefoot. "Look, it's not that I don't have confidence in you. It's just… you look twelve." He shrugged, as if emphasizing his point.

"What? A few months ago I looked fifteen. What, I dropped in age?"

"You know what I mean. You don't look old enough to be teaching. How are the kids going to respect you?"

The fact that Miles Straume was trying to have a serious conversation was suddenly very amusing. I burst out laughing. "I'm teaching ten year olds. I look older than them, that's enough. Furthermore, why do you care how old I look?"

"Whatever I say is going to get me in trouble, so I'm going to keep my mouth shut." He grinned and I wasn't sure whether or not to smack him. He deserved it, that was for sure. But, fortunately, I didn't know him well enough to know how he'd react.

"Miles! So much for having happy news. You ruined my mood." With a smile on my face, I turned and headed back towards my house. Juliet might be home by now, she would be happy for me.

"You should put your hair in pigtails," he called as I walked up the steps to my house. "That'll help you fit right in with those kids!"

Turning back to look at him, I waved with one finger and turned the doorknob. This time, Juliet was home and it opened. I could still hear him laughing as I shut the door behind me. "Juliet!" I called, unclipping my earrings as I walked toward the back of the house. "Juliet, are you here?"

"Yeah, in my room." It was open and knocked lightly on her door before entering. "Hey. Where were you? You're normally home when I get back." She was hanging up freshly wash laundry in the closet and it reminded me, I needed to do my laundry.

"I went to talk to Miles for a minute." Grinning, I ignored the strange look she gave me. "I had great news and needed someone to share it with. Unfortunately, he was the only one home." I sat on her bed, kicking my legs back and forth.

"Well, what's the news?"

"Horace offered me the teaching position for next year. I'll be taking over Olivia's spot in fifth level."

A wide grin spread across her face. "That's wonderful! Congratulations! We should have a party. This is a big deal."

A look of pure terror flashed across my face as I vigorously shook my head back and forth. "No, thank you. I'm quite content just being alone. Thanks though." Looking down at my dress, I frowned. "I need to change. Do you have plans for dinner tonight, or is it just us?"

Juliet blushed, a first from what I remembered. "I actually have plans with James tonight."

"Really? Well that's good. Guess I'll see you later."

I headed into my room, unzipping the back of my dress as I went. I wasn't fond of the uniforms, but it saved a lot of time deciding on what to wear in the morning. I had been known to spend twenty minutes or more figuring out what to wear during my practicum.

I was going to be teaching next term. I would be doing what I wanted to do from the time I was eight years old. This was wonderful! As awful as this island could be, at least something positive happened.


	2. March 2, 1975

**AN: This chapter takes place during chapter 7 of _Lost in Time_. The Miles/Kalie date occured on Feb. 19, 1975, so this is almost a month after. ****Thanks to panizagloba, JacDanvers and hodhod2011danger for reviewing the last chapter. **

**On a side note: _Lost in Time_ will be updated soon. I'm swamped with grad. school right now and haven't had time to do much else! Thanks for your patience!****

* * *

**_**March 9, 1975**_

Despite it being only the beginning of March, it was hot and muggy. I pulled at the neckline of my Dharma dress and grabbed my long, black hair in my fist. A few strands clung to my neck in the humidity and I wrinkled my nose. I missed Connecticut. It would still be snowing right now, and cold. I missed the snow.

"You know, you really shouldn't be out this far."

I looked up at the visitor, a blissful smile crossing my face at the sound of his voice, despite the heat. He made me happy, happier than I had been in months. I shouldn't be thinking these things, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop. We'd only been seeing each other for not even a full month yet. "I'm not out that far. I can still hear the kids playing on the playground."

"You're still pretty far out." He sat down next to me, his covered arm lightly brushing against my bare one. "What are you doing out here anyway? Don't you have tests to grade?"

"Yeah, but I needed to think. It's peaceful out here."

He leaned against the tree, his hands resting on his raised knees. "What could you possibly have to think about?"

Shutting my eyes, I sighed softly, knowing there was no way I could tell him. "Just things. Do you mind walking me back to my house? I need to talk to Juliet about something."

"Sure," he said, standing up and brushing off his pants before holding out a hand to me. After helping me to my feet, he pulled me close, wrapping his arms tightly around me. His chin rested on the top of my head and I buried my face in his shoulder, deeply inhaling. He smelled like sweat and motor oil, and it reminded me of so many nights in the past month where we had sat under the stars together.

You wouldn't think Miles Straume could be romantic, especially after listening to his sarcastic and snarky comments. But when you got him alone, he really was quite nice and after only a month, I was already worried about how much I cared for him. "Thank you." Standing on my toes, I placed a quick kiss on his cheek and pulled away, slipping my hand in his.

We walked quietly though the trees, following the path back to what we had so 'lovingly' christened Dharmaville. "Here you are."

Miles stopped in front of the house I currently shared with Juliet. We had been here for nearly a year and I still hadn't gotten used to having hot running water and food readily available. It goes to show you how accustomed to living on the beach we had all become, or at least just me. "I'll see you later," I said as I squeezed his hand. He leaned down, lightly kissing my lips.

I closed my eyes and slid my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Miles ran his hands through my hair, his fingers twirling around the long strands, sending shivers down my spine. His tongue slid across my lips before parting them to explore my mouth. He was a very good kisser and they were very different kisses from Boone's.

Boone's face flashed through my mind and I pulled back, startled. "I'm sorry," I whispered, my hand flying to my lips.

Miles eyed me warily before shrugging. "I need to get back to work. Bye, Kalie." He turned and headed down the sidewalk, his stride heavier than normal. He wanted to know what was wrong, why I pulled back, but I couldn't tell him.

"And there's your problem, Kalie," I said to the empty air, my fingers still on my lips. I could still feel him kissing me, his fingers running through my long hair. I stayed on the steps until he had long disappeared down the road to the security building.

"Kalie?" Juliet's voice pulled me from my thoughts and I turned, startled. "What are you doing out here?" She stood in the doorway, her hand holding the screen door open.

"Do you have a minute to talk?" I asked, torn between wishing she would say no and wishing she would say yes. What would she think of me?

She nodded and gestured for me to come inside. I glanced over my shoulder one last time, hoping to see him, before climbing the steps and walking into the house. I followed her into the kitchen and sat on the counter, my legs swinging back and forth. She busied herself filling the teapot, obviously waiting for me to begin.

I wasn't sure how I wanted to start this conversation, but I knew I needed to tell someone. There were only four people in Dharmaville that I could trust: Miles, Jin, James and Juliet. Jin barely understood English, though he was much better at it than before; James would most likely make some sarcastic comments and Miles was the reason I needed to have the conversation. That left Juliet. "I don't know what I'm doing," I finally said, watching her pause in her movements.

"About what?" She placed the teapot on the stove and pulled two mugs from the cupboard.

"Miles." She gave a small nod before turning and leaning against the counter. "We've been dating for a month, and I think I'm really starting to like him."

"Well, I can see how that would be a problem," she said with a smile.

I smiled back but shook my head. "That's not even half the problem. Surprisingly, he's really not that bad of a person when we're alone. It's just when he's around other people he seems to have the need to make unnecessary comments." Resting my head against the cabinets, I closed my eyes. "I'm not sure I should be feeling like this so soon. I really like him."

She didn't say anything for a moment and I had to open my eyes to make sure she was still standing there. "So soon. So soon after just starting to go out? Or so soon after Boone died?"

And that's the reason I was torn. What to do about Miles when I still cared for always seemed to know what I wanted to say, even if I danced around the subject. "The latter," I said softly. "We were only together for a couple weeks and I only knew him for just over a month. I shouldn't feel like this, should I?"

"You really cared about him."

"But he's been gone longer than I knew him. Why did he make such a lasting impact on me? I barely think about Sayid any more and he's my own brother." The whole thing confused me and I hated myself for it. Miles was a perfectly nice man, when he wasn't being an ass, so why couldn't I just forget about Boone? And if I couldn't forget him, at least compartmentalize my feelings for him. "I don't want to feel like this. I want to be able to kiss Miles and be with him without constantly thinking about Boone."

"Kalie," she said, sticking her hands in her pockets, "you really cared about him. It's only natural that you're still having these feelings for him."

I nodded, still not convinced. The teapot whistled and Juliet turned quickly to pull it off the stove, giving me a moment to think. Maybe I was meant to be with Boone, like he was my soul-mate. Maybe that's why I couldn't sort out my feelings for Miles. "I really like Miles."

"Well, good, at least someone does," she glanced back at me with a grin and I couldn't hold back my own.

"So, how are you and James? I haven't seen much of him lately," I said, changing the subject. Enough talking about me and my problems, I wanted to hear about someone else's love life.

She hesitated before handing me a mug of steaming hot tea. "We're fine. It's going nice. There are no major issues and we're having a good time."

"Good, at least some of us are happy," I said, trying to hide the bitter tone in my voice. I was jealous. I wanted to be that happy all the time.

Juliet laughed and took a sip of her tea, grimacing. "Not enough sugar," she said, turning to the counter and spooning two more teaspoons into her mug. "As long as you can be happy with Miles, you're fine. Don't let Boone stop you from being happy. He's gone, Kalie, and you need to worry about yourself. Don't string him along if it's not what you want."

"I know," I said softly, slowing sipping the hot liquid. "I want to be with him. I just need to separate my feelings for the two. I can do that… I think."

"Good."

We fell silent and I knew what I had to do. I slid my mug onto the counter and jumped off. "I'll be home later."

Ignoring my purse on the table by the door, I headed out of the house and down the sidewalk towards the security office. It was a ten-minute walk and I was out of breath by the time I walked through the door. "Brian, is Miles around?" I called as I ran down the steps.

"Brian isn't here. What do you want?" Miles asked, his tone clipped.

"Well hi to you too." I stood at the bottom of the stairs, trying to gather my courage and tell him what I needed to say. "Do you have a minute to talk?"

He glanced over his shoulder before nodding, walking quickly passed me and into one of the cells. "What do you need to talk about?"

After taking a deep breath, I looked up and met his eyes. "I'm sorry about earlier when I pulled away. I have some issues that I need to work though, but none of that's your fault. You know I miss Boone, but that shouldn't interfere with us. Can you let me work through this?"

Miles was silent for a moment and I began to regret ever saying a single word. "It's only been a month. Who knows where we'll end up? You do what you need." I thought he was angry with me until he stepped forward and lightly kissed my forehead. "Get out of here before Horace comes in and finds you," he said softly, his tone no longer angry.

"I'm gone," I said with a smile, pinching his arm before running up the stairs and out of the office.

He was right, of course. We'd only been together a month. Who knew what was going to happen in the future? Well, technically we did, but not our personal futures. Those were unwritten, no one knew.


	3. July 12, 1976

_**July 12, 1976**_

It was late in the afternoon, and I was finally finished grading papers. It was the beginning of the summer session, and I already had loads of homework. Those students had written three essays in the past week, and I was already behind on grading.

As I gathered the papers into my briefcase, I glanced out the window of my classroom. Miles was walking past and I had to suppress the urge to go after him. We'd been broken up for a few weeks now, and I still wasn't used to the idea. He wasn't either, from what I had seen, and every once in a while, I caught him watching me.

I missed him. It was my fault we had split up and I still missed him. It was a stupid idea, but how was I supposed to apologize? How did I say I was sorry for everything?

Shaking my head, I walked to the door, flipped off the lights and locked the door behind me. After checking the door handle to make sure it was locked, I headed down the sidewalk. The humidity of the morning had given away to just hot. My hair clung to the back of my neck and I reached up to pull it back.

Miles was still walking and I managed to file in behind him, taking care not to make much noise. If he heard me, he'd turn around and make some sarcastic comment. Knowing me, I'd burst into tears and run up to the house. I could see Caitlin's face now. She'd shake her head and roll her eyes, and I'd get that look of pity she saved just for me.

Thankfully I made it to the steps of my porch, successfully avoiding Miles Straume. I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled slightly, dropping my briefcase onto the wooden porch.

"Kalie? Do you have a minute?" I turned around, surprised to find Phil, one of the security personnel standing just below my porch.

"Umm, hi, Phil. Sure, what do you need?" I sat on the porch swing, crossing my legs as I swung back and forth. He creeped me out; I think he creeped everyone out. Well, everyone except Caitlin, she'd been eyeing him at the last get-together with the new recruits.

He walked up the steps and leaned against the railing. "Well, I was wondering what you were doing tonight." Oh no. He wasn't asking me what I thought he was asking me. "I know you and Miles broke up, and I thought you might be lonely. Did you want to get dinner or something?"

I had to hold back the shiver that threatened to ripple through my body. "Wow," I said, quickly thinking up the nicest possible rejection. "I'd like to, but I promised Juliet I'd… help her with dinner for LaFleur."

"Can I get a rain check?"

"I'll think about it," I said with a quick smile. "Maybe next week sometime." Next week, the school term would be in full swing and I wouldn't have time to breath, let alone go on a date. That's what had been nice about Miles and me. We didn't need to spend massive amounts of time together. We understood that each other had important commitments and sometimes, we'd be too busy to get together.

"That'd be nice. I'll see you later, Kalie." Phil grinned and hopped down the last few steps.

When I was certain he was out of sight, I let out the shiver, closing my eyes as I shuddered. Don't get me wrong, he could be nice, I guess, but the way he looked at me always made me nervous.

"What are you doing?" Juliet asked, walking up to the sat on the steps, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Inwardly cringing," I replied, resting my head against the back of the swing. "Phil just asked me on a date."

Juliet paused for a moment. "Phil? As in, Phil who eyes all the women? That Phil?"

"Yes, that Phil." I shook my head before leaning forward, resting my elbows on my knees. "I guess since Miles and I are officially broken up, I'm free game." I shivered again, "Ew."

"Well, it could be worse."

"How?"

She smirked and I wasn't sure I wanted to know what she was thinking. "Miles could have overheard. That would be embarrassing."

"Miles could have overheard what?" A voice asked, walking around the corner. "It must be something good."

Miles appeared and leaned against our railing. My eyes closed, but not before glaring at Juliet. "I'm going inside," I said softly, avoiding his eyes. I couldn't do this.

Standing up quickly, I hoisted my briefcase onto my shoulder and pulled open the door. Before anyone could say a word, the door shut behind me and I collapsed onto the couch.

My heart was pounding and my eyes filled with hot, salty tears. I wanted to apologize, more than anything, but I couldn't make the words come out. I couldn't say what I wanted to tell him, not without loosing my voice or choking up. Not that he would accept my apology. He was furious with me, as was shown by his glares whenever we happened to make eye contact, which wasn't often.

"Kalie? What are you doing?" The front door opened and Juliet burst though, her eyes angry. I'd never seen her angry, and to be honest, it scared me.

"What are you talking about?" I looked up, knowing my eyes were filled with tears, tears that wouldn't fall no matter how many times I blinked.

"You just left."

Rolling my eyes, I leaned back against the couch. "Not like it matters. He hates me you know."

"He doesn't hate you," she said softly, sitting next to me on the couch. "He's just angry and confused. You've got to admit, the breakup came out of nowhere. He didn't expect it, none of us did."

"I didn't either," I said softly. "I don't know why I did it. I didn't want to break up with him, the words just came out."

"Then apologize! Say you're sorry and fix this! Everyone's walking on eggshells around you two, trying not to step on any toes."

"They are?"

She nodded, shaking her head. "You haven't noticed? James doesn't know what to say and ends up avoiding everyone; Jin probably doesn't understand half of what's going on, even though he speaks English much better now."

"I'm sorry," I said softly."

"Don't tell me, tell him. He's sitting out there, waiting."

"No he's not. And besides, he doesn't want to talk to me. Did you see the glare he shot me when he walked up? He's angry."

She sighed loudly and shook her head. "He is still sitting out there, though you're right, he doesn't want to talk to you. Just give him time, Kalie. You two will be back to being friends in no time."

"I wish I could believe you," I said softly, looking out the window. He walked by the window, heading towards his house across the path. I caught his eyes peeking in, just barely making eye contact with me before looking away. "I'll be in my room for the rest of the night."

Picking up my briefcase from the floor, and walked slowly down the hallway. After dropping it on the floor, I lay down on my bed. The hot tears slid down my cheeks as I closed my eyes.

Everything was perfect, why did I have to go and mess it up?

* * *

**AN: What'd ya think? **

**There won't be too many more of these, just three I think, maybe four. And in case you were wondering, a new chapter of _Lost in Time_ should be up shortly. You'd think that with it being summertime, I'd have all the time in the world to write. Nope, no time at all. Even my Livejournal is nearly empty. **

**Oh well, hope you enjoyed it! Thanks so much for reading and leaving a review!**


End file.
